Lordosis
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Being alley cats, Shizuo and Izaya are used to having their daily brawls. Sometimes, it can lead to more carnal and natural urges. Cat!Shizaya, Pure Sex, Many Kinks. Gift for Juu.


_My beta was having a rough week ;-; So I wrote up this short little oneshot for her on request~! Although it was hard, cause I didn't have a beta to check it! It was a surprise after all! So I had my two other friends check it for me, and this is the result! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>With a low growl, Shizuo leapt off of the rooftop, chasing the black feline that once again escaped his grasp. That damn flea was always messing with him and getting away. He hissed when he caught sight of that lithe black tail flicking teasingly at him, mocking him; practically saying, "<em>Catch me if you can!"<em>

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he bounded across roof tops, diving down fire escapes, and weaved his way through alleys. He was in Izaya's territory now. That bastard had the upper hand. Still…

…There was no way he was going to let him get away so easily.

With another lunge, Shizuo dove around the corner and tackled the black clad tom that had eluded him this entire time. Both hissed and yowled, scratching and biting at each other as they tumbled to a halt in the middle of the dirty alley.

A slash to the face, a bite to the neck. They ripped and tore at each other's clothes, fur, and skin. Bloodshed was their motive. Without it, these chases meant _nothing._

Izaya kicked at Shizuo's stomach, shoving him off to scramble away. Shizuo reached out and grabbed that taunting black tail tightly. Izaya yowled, ears falling back as he bared his teeth at the blond dragging him back.

Pheromones filled the air, making their fur stand on end. Izaya writhed beneath the brute's grasp. He glared at him, hissing as Shizuo closed his hand around his throat, effectively cutting him from air. He gasped for breath, a masochistic grin forming on his face as the blond squeezed tighter.

"Can't fuckin' meow anymore, ha flea?" he growled, sneering at the choked wheezed that came as a response from the raven haired tomcat. Shizuo's free hand moved down to roughly cup the growing bulge in Izaya's pants. A pained whine escaped the brunet's throat as he bucked his hips into Shizuo's hand. "Turned on by a chase? You sick bastard."

He released Izaya from his grip, ears flicking at the choked gasps of air that echoed in the alley.

"Heh…you know you want it too.~" Izaya purred, voice gravelly from the lack of oxygen. Shizuo growled low in response, gripping Izaya's shoulders and flipping him onto his knees.

"Just shut up."

Shizuo bent down to bite at the leather belt, ripping it with his teeth and tugging the now useless strap away. He took hold of the hem of Izaya's jeans, tearing them down along with his underwear to reveal the base of the slender and flexible tail that curled and swayed before him.

"Get that damn thing out of my face." He spat, batting it away with his hand.

"But it's so useful~" Izaya hummed, lifting it up skillfully till it arched over his body. Without the appendage to cover to, Izaya's taut hole was exposed for Shizuo. He purred deeply, his voice rumbling as he pressed down on Izaya's back, forcing his upper body down and his ass up.

"Better," he grumbled, before he licked his lips and began to prepare the annoying louse. Izaya hissed at first, the feeling of Shizuo's tongue lapping at his entrance. He shuddered, clawing at the ground as Shizuo continued to lick and suck at the flesh.

"Nnngg….." Izaya's body shivered as Shizuo's tongue curled, prodding the sensitive orifice teasingly. The blond tom slowly ran his tongue lower, licking up and down the perineum before focusing again on that wonderfully tense opening.

He slowly thrust past the sphincter, licking at the inner walls. The raven held tightly in place arched and keened, low purrs escaping his throat. Ears back, tail twitching and claws digging into the cement. He felt so hot…his entire body was burning with desire.

_He loved this._

Deeper and deeper, past the first ring of muscle that clenched and quivered with each wriggle and flick of a skilled tongue. Tasting every inch of those velvety walls, Shizuo purred. The rumbling shook Izaya to his core, causing a wanton yowl to leave Izaya's mouth as he rocked his hips back. Shizuo pulled his tongue out, sucking hard at the pucker.

"Nyaa-AAHH…." Izaya covered his mouth with a hand, biting back the lustful moans and cries. Shizuo pulled away with a satisfied smirk, licking his lips at the sight. Izaya's ass high in the air, legs trembling, cock dripping with need. His tight hole quivering and red, begging to be filled.

"Where is it?"

"…Nn?"

Shizuo chuckled lowly, "I know you keep it on you."

Izaya glanced back darkly, a grin on his face, "Of course I keep it on me. With this turn of events happening so often, it's best to-"

"Just shut up and hand it over."

"Coat pocket. Left side."

Shizuo reached inside, finding the small bottle of lube. He pulled it out, uncapped it with his teeth, and squeezed a heavy amount on his fingers; letting the excess drip onto Izaya's ass and trickle down to his entrance.

"Shit, that's cold!"

"It'll warm up soon."

Shizuo rubbed his finger around the perimeter, loving the way Izaya whined and rocked his hips back to try and guide him. The blond chuckled, slipping one finger in easily. He pumped it in and out slowly, curling to gently stretch him out. He pushed in a second finger, and soon a third - scissoring and expanding Izaya until he felt that he was prepped enough.

Shizuo unbuckled his jeans, slipping them off his hips to expose his twitching arousal. He pulled out his fingers, earning a soft whine from the black furred feline. He used the excess lube to rub down his cock. With a strong grip, he clutched Izaya's hips, and lined himself with Izaya's opening.

"Ngg…n-no more…prep?" Izaya groaned, looking over his shoulder at Shizuo.

"Tch, you've got your prep work, louse."

He rubbed the head against Izaya's hole before pushing inside roughly. The smaller hissed in pain, a shrill yowl echoing in the alley as Shizuo sheathed himself to the hilt. Izaya's wall clenched tightly around him, holding him there as he breathed raggedly and tried to regain what little composure he had. Shizuo growled, pulling out slowly before snapping his hips forward.

"Haahhh….Aah! Aaahggnn…!" Izaya's eyes fluttered closed as Shizuo picked up his pace and slammed into him, rocking him with every well angled thrust. He screamed shamelessly lewd sounds, his pitch getting higher as the strength and speed grew.

"Ahh aahhahaa…" Izaya laughed, throwing his head back with a grin on his face. "B-brute!" he cried, snickering at the low snarl he received.

"Fuckin' tick…" Shizuo grunted, bending forward to pound deeper inside, brutally hammering against Izaya's prostate. He bit down on Izaya's ear harshly, making the brunet yelp.

"Pro-_ooh-_t-tozoan…" Izaya groaned in retort, clenching his eyes shut tight. He was already on the brink of orgasm, his cock jumping and dribbling precum. So close…so close…

"Flea!" Shizuo barked, voice throaty and raw. His thrusts were erratic, desperate for release. His body was ready to impregnate a queen; and although in his mind he knew Izaya was anything but a queen, he couldn't wait to release himself inside of the damned louse.

But seeing Izaya squirm was far more entertaining.

He gripped Izaya's cock, squeezing when he felt those smooth walls clench around him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!"

"Not yet."

Izaya whined, rolling his hips back desperately to force Shizuo deeper. He rode out his dry orgasm, legs trembling and threatening to give out. His head fell forward, resting on the ground as he panted heavily. He needed release. The pressure inside of him was too strong.

"Please…" he begged, hips bucking when Shizuo stroked him in time with his suddenly sluggish thrusts. They were agonizingly slow, teasing him. Shizuo was taking his time in finishing off Izaya.

"Say it again."

"Please! Shizuo, please!"

Shizuo smirked and ducked his head, nuzzling softly at Izaya throat. His tongue slid out to lick at his neck before he blew gently in Izaya's ear. It twitched, flicking him in the face as Izaya growled. "What do you want, I-za-ya-kun~?"

Izaya grit his teeth, "I..I want Shizuo to pound into me and make me come!"

"Does Izaya love my cock~?"

The raven bristled. Now the brute was just messing with him. But…if he didn't play along, he'd never get off.

"Y-yes…I-Izaya l-loves Shizuo's cock. He wants Shizuo's cock inside of him all day…"

"Good answer."

His hand released Izaya's prick, clasped the base of Izaya's tail, tugged it up, and stroked it in time with his thrusts as they quickened in speed. Izaya mewled, ears perking up straight at the feeling before falling back again. "_Oooohhh…!" _Shizuo bit down on Izaya's neck, sucking harshly. The erotic mix of stimulation pushed the raven over the edge. Back arching, toes curling, and eyes rolling back, Izaya came hard, crying out in ecstasy.

A few more harsh thrusts, and Shizuo released, shooting his seed into Izaya, marking him from the inside out. The bruises on Izaya's hips, neck, and shoulders visibly claimed him as Shizuo's, while the burning white come that dribbled out of Izaya's ass marked him internally. The raven was Shizuo's property. Any other cat in the area would be able to smell it on the louse's skin for weeks.

He pulled out, panting as he stared down at the well-fucked brunet who looked back up at him with narrow and dazed eyes. Flushed face, hair tousled and sticking to his skin, and a carmine gaze that begged for more. Shizuo grinned at the image.

Sheer perfection.


End file.
